Naruto Uchiha
by Tormint
Summary: The story of Naruto if he was in the Uchiha clan. Good Sasuke. Non-massacre Itachi. Doesn't follow canon (a lot). Sharingan Naruto. NaruSaku
1. Enter Naruto Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

" **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** A huge fire ball flew from Naruto's mouth heading straight for Fugaku Uchiha. He dodge effortlessly and put him in a genjutsu. Naruto stumbled backwards holding his head. Fugaku released the genjutsu and walked over to Naruto to help him up.

"You'll never awaken your sharingan if you train like this." Naruto took his hand and then hung his head in shame. "Itachi and Sasuke al…" Naruto cut him off.

"Itachi and Sasuke already awakened their sharingans, I know." He hung his head once more. "I…I'm just not as good as them." A tear shot down from Naruto's eye.

Fugaku put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just because you haven't awakened your sharingan, doesn't mean you're less than Sasuke." He started to walk away, but then stopped. "We should probably get back to the house for dinner. You know how Mikoto gets when we're late." Naruto wiped his tears and nodded as he ran back home with his dad.

* * *

Naruto and Fugaku ran as fast as they could. They were going to be late, but only by a minute. But Mikoto didn't care if they were minutes, or seconds late. If you're late, you're late and that's that. Naruto and his father stopped at the door and channeled chakra to their feet to quiet their steps. Their attempt didn't matter because they were greeted by a fuming Mikoto, eyes spinning with the sharingan.

"You're late." Naruto immediately ran behind his father and peeked his head from behind Fugaku's legs.

"We're sorry kaa-san, it won't happen again." Mikoto deactivated her sharingan and picked Naruto up.

"How could I be mad at you." She planted a kiss on his cheek before letting him down. "Go into the kitchen and get ready for dinner." Fugaku tried to sneak past but was stopped by a hand on his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" Mikoto sharingan began to spin again.

 **With Naruto and his brothers**

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting and talking about everyday stuff when Naruto came in.

"So, Naruto, how'd the training go? Did you awaken your sharingan?" Naruto hung his head.

Sasuke chuckled. "Should've known, you'll never awaken it, loser."

Itachi activated his sharingan. "Enough, Sasuke, taunt him again and I'll put you in a genjutsu and never release you." That shut Sasuke up.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. If you may know, Sasuke-chan awakened his sharingan yesterday, so he isn't that much better than you." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Itachi due to not having or wanting to say anything. "You'll awaken your sharingan soon, I can feel it."

After Itachi said that, Mikoto and Fugaku came in the kitchen, with Fugaku rubbing the top of his head and Mikoto wearing a scary smile. "So, who's ready for dinner?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the academy together. Naruto didn't talk to Sasuke and Sasuke didn't talk to Naruto. Naruto didn't mind, it's not like he wanted to talk to Sasuke, or anything. Sasuke's… Sasuke's… stupid. Yeah, he's stupid. As soon as they got there Naruto went and talked to Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. Sasuke just stood by himself with his hands in his pockets. He's so antisocial. After they talked for a while, it was time to start their first lesson.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day at the academy. My name Iruka Umino, but you can just call me Iruka-sensei." He wrote his name on the board. "So, how about we introduce ourselves. When I point to you stand, say your name, clan, and a hobby." He first started with Sasuke.

Sasuke stood, but his hands never left his pockets. "My name is Sasuke. I'm a member of the Uchiha clan. My hobby is training with my brothers."

Naruto stands. "My name is Naruto. I'm a member of the mighty Uchiha clan. My hobby is training with my brothers as well."

"I'm Shikamaru. I'm from the Nara clan. My hobby is cloud watching because anything other than that is troublesome."

"My name is Shino. I'm from the Aburame clan. My hobby is training with my beetles."

"I'm Kiba. I'm from the Inuzuka clan. My hobby is training with Akamaru."

"I'm Choji. I'm from the Akimichi clan. My hobby is eating and training with my dad."

The rest of the people were irrelevant and totally boring. They were all like my name is blah blah and my hobby is blah blah. My clan is yadda yaddah yaddah.

"In two years, you all will be shinobi ready. At the end of these two years, you will be given a final examination." Everyone gasped, looked around, and started whispering. But instead of saying actual words, they just made whispering sounds.

"Silence!" Everyone hushed. "As I was saying, today is just a day to get adjusted to everything, but the real work starts tomorrow." Everyone got excited and serious. Naruto was just excited. This can finally be the time that he awakens his sharingan. The rest of the day, Iruka explained what they were going to be doing in the class. After that they went home.

 **Skip 2 years**

Two years have passed since they started the academy. According to Iruka, this is the day for their final exams. As expected, Sasuke aced his exam because he was a "prodigy". It wasn't hard though, a simple transformation and a clone jutsu was a piece of cake. Uchiha's had to learn the fireball jutsu, a C-ranked jutsu. It was finally time for Naruto's turn, and as expected he passed, but it wasn't as pretty as he wanted it to be.

It took him two tries to do the transformation, and 2 tries for a clone jutsu. For an Uchiha, this was despicable. Uchihas were to be nothing short from the best. The best on the battlefield, the classroom, and…for the older Uchihas, the bedroom.

After the exams, Naruto and his classmates were assigned to a team of three genin and a jōnin. Naruto secretly hoped that he was put in a team with his friends, but Shikamaru and Choji were put on a team with Ino Yamanaka for the tradition. Kiba was put on a team with Shino and some weird Hyūga named Hinata. So, the only people that were left that he knew were Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. There jōnin sensei was none other than the legendary Kakashi Hatake.

"How about we go around and introduce ourselves, since I don't really know you guys." He pointed to Sakura. "We'll start with you, with the pretty pink hair." Sakura blushed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to train and help Ino in her flower shop. My hobby is gardening."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like to train with my brothers. My hobby is training."

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. I like to train with my brothers, especially Sasuke. My hobby is training."

"Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way, how about we do a little test." Kakashi pulled them together close to him and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The area was silent except for the sound of bells jingling on the side of Kakashi's waist.

"This is the bell test, it was given to my team by our instructor, who was given the test to his team by his instructor, who was first given to his team by his instructor. The test is to get the bells from me no matter what you have to do. Whoever can't get the bells, won't be able to eat lunch." Kakashi opened his book. "Your test starts now!"

" **Shadow clone jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as 4 Narutos appeared.

Two clones charged at Kakashi as two clones and the original Naruto stayed back with Sasuke who activated his sharingan. The two clones jumped in the air to get his attention, which worked. That opened him up for Naruto and Sasuke's attack.

" **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**

" **Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"** Naruto and Sasuke both yell at the same time as a huge fire ball and multiple smaller fire balls go flying at Kakashi. They hit him and make an explosion, but the only thing that is left is a log that he used as a substitution.

Kakashi then appears behind Sasuke, but with his sharingan activated, Sasuke sensed him, smacked his hand away, ducked and touched the bells before Kakashi pinned him to the ground. Naruto then came running towards Kakashi, but he shifted and kicked Naruto back a few yards. Little did he know that Naruto still had other shadow clones. Two shadow clones came out of the ground and made an attempt to go for the bells, but Kakashi kicked them. Before he could kick the second, it gave Sakura a thumbs up. That was her cue to make an attempt for the bells. Just as Kakashi made contact with the clone, Sakura came to Kakashi's side and took the bells off of his waist. Kakashi then looked to his side totally amazed.

"Well, out of all the teams I have instructed, you are the only team that passed. Your sense of teamwork is amazing." Naruto and Sakura gave each other high fives. Hell, even Sasuke had a slight smile on his face.

After they ate lunch, Naruto was practicing some kunai throwing as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Way to go loser. You really showed that you don't need a sharingan to show that the Uchiha is the best clan in the world." Naruto smiled and thanked him. After that, they went home and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be one big day.

* * *

 **Tormint: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if I'm bad at fight scenes this is my first time doing them, but I'll definitely be working on them.**

 **Please review because feedback is the only way I'll know what I did good and/or wrong, but just please don't be mean with your review thanks :)**

 **Also let me know if you want any pairings and what the pairings should be.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all later. Tormint out!**


	2. Showdown on the Great Naruto Bridge

**Tormint: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! This is a longer chapter due to the fights with Zabuza, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, or the characters**

* * *

This was honestly one of the most _boring_ days in Naruto's lives. The day had been filled with a bunch of D-ranked missions which consist of picking up litter, painting fences, and get this… _finding someone's lost cat_.

Turns out, though, the cat didn't get lost accidentally. It ran away from its owner because she smothered the damn thing, poor cat. The mission wasn't hard though, as soon as they found it, Sasuke just put it under a genjutsu and they were on their way.

Naruto's eyes gleamed at the sound of another C-rank mission, but his excitement was short lived after he heard that C-ranks didn't really involve much action. This time they had to escort some bridge builder from the Land of Waves, so he can build a bridge connecting it to… Naruto was never really good in geography

* * *

They were traveling for about 10 hours until it got dark and started to set up camp. Naruto and Sakura got the water, while Kakashi and Sasuke got the wood for the fire. You could hear Kakashi's chidori as it struck the wood.

"So, Naruto, any progress on awakening your sharingan?" Sakura sat on a log and began to unseal the tents.

"Not really. My dad says that I've improved and it's only a matter of time from here, but…" Naruto hung his head. "But…I don't think I'll ever awaken it. I'm just not good enough. Sasuke awakened his and Itachi awakened his at 5. I'm just a pitiful excuse of an Uchiha."

Sakura pulled him into a tight reassuring hug. "You are _not_ a pitiful excuse for an Uchiha. You are one of the of our graduation class. You finished 3rd in our class and that's with Neji and Sasuke. A sharingan doesn't define you. You're an amazing shinobi with, or without your sharingan. I believe in you, Naruto, 100 percent!" A tear slowly crept down Naruto's face.

"Thank you, Sakura. That means a lot." Sakura broke the hug and looked at Naruto. "If you ever need anything or need someone to talk to, I'm here." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Now, let's hurry up and get this tent pitched before Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei come back." They both started to pitch the tent. A little while after, Kakashi and Sasuke came back. The had dinner then went to bed.

* * *

"We've been traveling for hours how long is it going to take?" Naruto slouched and complained. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down, Naruto, we're almost there we should be approaching the meeting spot right about…" Kakashi held the -ou in the word until he saw Tazuna, the bridge builder they were supposed to be escorting, waiting for them. The team approached him, and he kindly waved.

"Hello, you all, my name is Tazuna." He held out his hand to Kakashi who gladly accepted it.

"He Tazuna-san, I'm Kakashi, and these three are Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." The three smiled and shook his hand.

"Well Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke it is good to meet you all. My house isn't that far from here so how about we go there, and you can all rest up. I'm sure you're tired from traveling." They nodded and followed him to his house. They ate and then rested for the rest of the day.

* * *

Naruto and the others woke up, ate breakfast, then were heading towards the build site. They were all laughing and talking until a kunai came flying towards Tazuna's head. Kakashi blocked it and then threw a kunai at the culprit who blocked it. Kakashi and Naruto then dashed at him.

Naruto crossed his fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Another Naruto appeared and charged forward, while the original stayed back and thought of a plan with Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi and the shadow clone was in a heated taijutsu battle. Every kick and punch that either tried to land was deflected. Naruto told the clone to switch spots with Sasuke and told it what the plan was. The clone nodded and put his hands onto Naruto's back.

Sasuke got into the action and activated his sharingan. He told Kakashi all he need was for him to land one kick that turned the enemy towards him. Kakashi nodded and got back to battling the enemy. The jōnin dodged three punches toward his face and then used a substitution jutsu to appear behind the enemy. He then held the enemy in place.

"Whatever you're going to do, Sasuke, I suggest you do it now because I don't know how long I can hold him." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke looked the man in the eye and then yelled, "Genjutsu!" The man's eyes widened. "Kakashi get out of the way!" Kakashi moved. "Now, Naruto!" Naruto nodded.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** The fireball flew at the man and then burnt him to a crisp. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and Kakashi started panting.

"Tazuna, what is the meaning of this. That was a high ranking chuunin. If it weren't for my students being amazing, we would've been toast." Kakashi approached Tazuna. Tazuna then told them that a guy named Gatō has started a trade monopoly in the village that Tazuna is from and it impoverished everyone in the village. He said that the bridge is supposed to connect his village to the mainland to stop the monopoly, but Gatō obviously doesn't want that. He said that he put the ranking of the mission as a C-rank because anything higher was too expensive.

Kakashi turned to his students. "Be on your guard. Who knows what else we could get into." The three genin nodded and began walk.

* * *

A few hours have passed since there first encounter with the chuunin and nothing has gone on. No sign of enemies in a while.

"Do you think we're safe, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, genuinely shaken up after that encounter.

Just after hearing that someone appears behind them. "Kakashi Hatake. I thought I'd never see you again." The man was huge with bandages over his mouth and some on his arm. He also carried a huge sword.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Zabuza Momochi. I thought you were dead."

"Well I was, but then my little assistant helped me out, goes by the name of Haku."

"Kakashi-sensei, who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"This is Zabuza Momochi. Also known as the Demon of the Mist. Last time I saw him, he was a high ranking jōnin, he also has a huge bounty on his head." Kakashi started to be on guard. "What do you want, Zabuza?"

"I'm here to assassinate him." He pointed at Tazuna. "But I guess now I'll be able to get some training in. Fight me, Kakashi."

Kakashi revealed his sharingan, obviously not taking chances with him. Sasuke did the same. Sensing another sharingan, Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke. You, Naruto, and Sakura stay back and guard Tazuna." He then turned his direction towards Zabuza. "I'll deal with him."

Naruto then made two shadow clones to help him out in the battle which he gladly accepted since he was going to need a little help.

Zabuza made the first move, dashing towards Kakashi. Kakashi takes out a kunai, and dashes forward also. The battle was fierce, nothing more than just a blur to Naruto and Sakura, but Sasuke could see everything due to his sharingan.

Kakashi jumped back into the water. Suddenly, the air got a thick fog. Next thing Kakashi knew he was in a water prison jutsu with Zabuza at his side. Sasuke took out a fuma shuriken and threw it at Zabuza who easily dodged. He chuckled at the sorry attempt for an attack. Sasuke just smirked because his plan worked perfectly. The shuriken blew into a puff of smoke revealing Naruto.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Naruto inwardly yelled as the fireball flew towards Zabuza and hit him in the back, knocking his arm from out of the water prison, ultimately releasing Kakashi. Zabuza then body flickered to a nearby tree.

"This isn't the last time you've seen me." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That was easy. Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto helped him up from off of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but he definitely held back. He's not done with us. We need to hurry up and get this bridge done before he comes back." Everyone nodded and made their way towards the bridge.

* * *

It's been a week since they made it to the bridge. It was almost finished just a few more days and they'll be able to go back knowing that they helped a village out of poverty. Tazuna was about to get started with another day of work before this happened.

"I'm back…I even brought a friend." The three genin and Kakashi jumped in front of Tazuna after they heard Zabuza's voice.

"Go away Zabuza, just let this bridge happen." Naruto yelled to Zabuza while taking out a kunai.

"Shut up, brat. Let's get right to the action, Haku, you deal with them. I'll deal with Kakashi." Haku nodded and charged at Naruto and Sasuke.

 **With Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku**

The fight was fierce, but one-sided. Haku was really good. He landed multiple hits on Naruto and Sasuke who even had his sharingan activated. The fight was actually going on for a pretty long time and Zabuza was getting impatient. He yelled to Haku to hurry up use the jutsu.

" **Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"** Haku yelled as ice mirrors appeared with Haku in all of them. Naruto tried to melt them with a fire style jutsu, but it didn't work.

"You can't destroy them, nor can you keep up with my speed in them." Just then, Haku threw sinbons through the mirrors, slicing Naruto and Sasuke.

They were scraped and cut everywhere, just after one attach with sinbon. The sinbon attack went on for another 3 minutes until both Naruto and Sasuke were on their last legs of life.

"Just give up already, you'll never win." Haku said while readying another sinbon attack.

Naruto struggled to get up but managed to somehow. "We'll never give up, there's always a way to win."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to end those chances." Haku threw the sinbons, but before Naruto could react, Sasuke jumped in front of him and took the whole attack.

Naruto watched as each sinbon hit his body until he fell backwards. Sasuke looked at him. "Don't screw this up, loser. Just know that…I love you." With that Sasuke's eyes closed.

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes. His brother was dead, really dead. How could he, this…bastard. He killed his brother. He killed his brother. HE KILLED HIS BROTHER!

Naruto turned towards the mirrors and looked at Haku. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Haku tried to jump from another mirror, but Naruto caught him and started punching him.

"HOW…DARE…YOU…TOUCH…MY…. BROTHER!" Naruto said each word every time he landed a new punch. Haku's face started to turn red with blood. On his last punch, Haku went unconscious.

 **With Sakura**

"I'm sorry for all of this. It's all my fault." Tazuna looked down.

"Don't be sorry, Tazuna-san. This is our job." Sakura reassured him. At that moment, Naruto came up.

"How's Kakashi-sensei doing?" He looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Not very good. He and…" Sakura stopped as she looked at Naruto's eyes. "N-Naruto, your eyes! You awakened your sharingan!"

Naruto picked up a piece of ice and looked at his eyes. They were red with two tomoe. Naruto jumped with joy. "I AWAKENED MY SHARINGAN!" Naruto then ran off to join Kakashi.

 **With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Kakashi and Zabuza were in a heated battle. They were going back and forth with punches and kicks. For every kick Kakashi would land, Zabuza would land one punch and visa versa. Kakashi then jumped backwards.

" **Chidori!"** Kakashi yelled and charged at Zabuza. Right after Kakashi charged Naruto was behind him.

" **Chidori!"** Naruto yelled and charged with Kakashi. Kakashi missed, but Naruto's landed just barely.

"Naruto, how did you…" Kakashi looked over to Naruto and saw that he awakened his sharingan. 'When I look at him, all I see is Obito.' Kakashi thought with a chuckle.

"Well, well, I guess the Uchiha finally decided to be one." Zabuza laughed at his own remark, but his laugh was short lived because he was met with a second chidori from Naruto that cut his arm off.

"Shut up and fight, bastard." Naruto's tone was more serious.

Zabuza chuckled then charged at Naruto. Zabuza threw a punch but Naruto deflected it and threw two punches to his abdomen. Naruto kept the punches coming as his last punch knocked him back a few yards.

" **Fire style: Burning Ash!"** Naruto blew a pile of chakra-filled ash until Zabuza was engulfed in it, then he bit down and ignited the ash and it exploded in flames. Zabuza emerged with minor burns, but both his arms were gone.

"I guess you can never underestimate an Uchiha, no matter how young." Zabuza chuckled.

Kakashi summoned his dogs and they chomped down on Zabuza, restricting his movement.

"Well it seems like my neither my useless assistant, nor I could do anything." Zabuza said.

"SHUT UP. Don't call Haku useless." Naruto deactivated his sharingan. "I met Haku in the forest by accident and he told me his whole story."

 **Flashback**

"I was orphaned as a kid. My clan was feared because of our kekkei genkai. I was alone on the street until Zabuza found me and gave me a home and safety. I would do anything for Zabuza, I would even die for him."

 **End Flashback**

"If you believe that he's useless, then you really are a bastard. He is willing to lay down his life for you and you call him useless. You disgust me. I can't believe…" Zabuza cut him off.

"Enough kid." Zabuza tried to hide his tears.

Naruto wouldn't let up. "No, I won't stop. You need to…" Zabuza cut him off again.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Zabuza was crying, literally crying. "I know I'm a horrible person, but I genuinely loved him. He was like the son I never had." Zabuza stopped crying. "You know what to do Kakashi."

Kakashi started a chidori. "Goodbye, Zabuza." He ran at Zabuza, but before it could hit him, Haku jumped in front of it and took the hit. It hit him right in the heart.

"Well, Zabuza, turns out you were useless in the long run." Gatō came from behind with a bunch of other people.

Zabuza looked back and narrowed his eyes. "You…I swear I'll kill you." He turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, call off your dogs. I have business to take care of." Kakashi's dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke. He took a kunai and put it between Zabuza's teeth.

Zabuza ran toward Gatō with a head of steam. The people around him started to stab him with things as he ran past them, but Zabuza carried on. He made it to Gatō and stabbed him in the heart, ending his life.

Zabuza then walked back to Haku's body and laid beside it. Shortly after, he died.

* * *

Five days have passed and Tazuna finished the bridge. It was great, everyone from the village was gathered around to witness the ribbon cutting to declare the bridge open.

"Thank you, Team 7 for everything you've done. Without you, we would never be where we are now, and we are eternally in your debt." Tazuna pointed to a plaque. "That is why we'll be naming this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge. Think of it as a gift for awakening your sharingan." Naruto thanked him.

Tazuna cut the rope and everyone celebrated. They celebrated for a few hours and then made their way back to Konoha.

 **In Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke eventually awoke from his coma of two weeks. The first thing he saw was Naruto's eyes spinning with red.

"Look what I got!" Naruto pointed to his eyes.

"Good job, loser. Now you're finally an Uchiha." Naruto pouted, but then they both started laughing. "I'm proud of you, Naruto." Naruto hugged his brother upon hearing him say this. He loved his brother too.

* * *

 **Tormint: Wow, that was a doozy to write, but nonetheless it's done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, even though it was a longer chapter unless you like these kind of chapters. Let me know if you want them long like this, or shorter like my first chapter.**

 **I made this chapter with all of the fights because the next 2 chapters are going to be building on Naruto and Sakura's relationship because someone suggested that I do a NaruSaku pairing which is one of my favorites.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and get ready for the fluff!**

 **Tormint out!**


	3. Heaven and Earth

**Tormint: Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

The Uchiha clan never really payed attention to "frivolous" things such as love. They say that it only makes you weaker, it takes away from your training. Naruto believed that until he met Sakura in the academy.

Naruto just didn't know why he liked her. Maybe it was her emerald green eyes, her bubble gum pink hair, or her smile that shined like a million suns. Naruto tried talking to Sasuke about it, but he just called him a loser and walked away.

The only person that he could think of that would listen was his mother. He also didn't know that his mother loved romance. She always told him that love is what awakened some sharingans. Immense love and bonds. Come to think of it, that's how Naruto awakened his sharingan.

Luckily, his father was out training with Itachi and Sasuke, so it was just him and his mom today. He walked to the kitchen to see his mom tidying up.

"Kaa-san, can I borrow your knowledge for a little bit." Naruto tapped his mother's shoulder.

Mikoto turned her head to see Naruto standing behind her. "Sure, Naruto, what's up?"

"Well I'm supposed to be hanging out with Sakura today and I don't know what to do. I've never hung out with a girl before." Naruto hung his head.

Mikoto chuckled which then turned into a light audible laugh. She could see Naruto start to pout. "I'm not laughing at you son. It's just funny that my little boy is growing up so fast." She pulled him into a hug which made Naruto blush. Moms are so difficult.

"Well, son, all you need to do is be yourself. If she doesn't like you after that, then she doesn't deserve to be with you." She put her finger on her chin. "Then again, I don't know why she wouldn't like you because you're such an amazing young man. I'm so proud of you." Naruto hugged his mom. "Now go and get ready. I need to finish cleaning up."

* * *

Naruto met with Sakura outside of the store. Before they could really hangout, Sakura had to run some errands for home, but having someone with her would definitely make it more bearable.

Sakura waved and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks again for coming with me to do some shopping for home. My mom has been hounded because my dad is sick."

"If you ever need me to go shopping with you, I can always go with you. I finish my training before noon, so I'm free for the afternoon." Sakura nodded and they entered the store.

She took out her list and started to look for stuff. She would lightly bite her finger as she looked at the list then at the shelf. Naruto chuckled which Sakura heard. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Just your face when you're concentrating, it's so cute." Sakura blushed and tried to hide it by brushing some hair out of her face.

They continued to look until they found everything. They bought it and Sakura went home to drop everything off.

"So, Sakura what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's this cool new scary movie that just came out and I've been dying to see it."

"What's it called?"

"It's called Tormint." Sakura was so excited to see the movie that she was literally pulling Naruto behind her while she was running to the theater.

They got to the theater walked in and watched the movie.

* * *

The movie actually wasn't all that scary to Naruto. Yeah, he jumped a little, but besides that, it was pretty bland. That didn't matter though. What mattered is that Sakura thought it was scary. She was pulling and hugging on Naruto's arm the whole time. It was awesome.

"That movie was scary don't you think?" Sakura sked him.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm just happy you were there to calm me down." Naruto lied. Well, he lied about the first part. The second part, though, he couldn't be any more honest.

Sakura blushed. "Oh, stop. You were the one that calmed me down. I was clinging to you like I was about to fall off of a cliff." The two laughed and continued to walk until they heard a band playing in the streets. They actually sounded kind of good.

"Oh, Sakura, since it's getting dark, I wondered if you wanted to watch the sunset, I have the perfect place." Sakura nodded and they went up to the Hokage faces.

* * *

The sky shined with colors of purple, pink, and orange. It was beautiful.

"I had a lot of fun today, Naruto. Thanks for hanging out today." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, you wanted to hangout, so I had to accept." Naruto smiled also. Her smile was just so contagious. Shortly after, Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. He immediately started panicking. Should he put his arm around her? This has never happened before. He was taken by surprise when he felt Sakura take his arm and put it around her.

"Friends can do stuff like this to you know." She snuggled in closer. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we can't hold each other." Naruto enjoyed this feeling, this bubbly feeling in his stomach. He also liked having Sakura close to him. They stayed like that for a while until they both started to get tired, so Naruto walked Sakura home.

* * *

"Thanks again, Naruto, I had a lot of fun." Sakura hugged him.

"I had a lot of fun too. We should do this more often." Sakura nodded.

She waved and walked to her door but stopped before opening it. "Meet me here tomorrow at 1:00." Naruto nodded and then Sakura went inside.

This was the best day of Naruto's life.

* * *

It was 12:00 am and Naruto just got home. But now comes the hard part. Naruto stood outside of his house at the front door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be greeted by Mikoto with her sharingan activated.

"Why were you out so late?" Mikoto stared into Naruto's eyes. It felt like he was in a genjutsu, her stare was that intense.

"I-I'm sorry, kaa-san. Me and Sakura were watching the sunset, and then she rested her head on my shoulder, and then I put my arm around her, and then we kinda fell asleep and then…" He stopped talking when her heard Mikoto laugh.

"Oh, Naruto." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "She likes you. She truly, genuinely likes you."

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Naruto, she put her head on your shoulder and fell asleep. That means she felt secure around you." Mikoto hugged him. "My little boy is growing up so fast." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks, kaa-san. If it wasn't for your advice, I wouldn't have known what to do." Naruto went to walk inside but stopped just before entering. "Can you not tell tou-san, I could go without a lecture tomorrow."

Mikoto chuckled. "He already knows, but I told him I'll give him a _special_ gift tonight if he doesn't talk to you about it." Mikoto smirked after saying that, making Naruto sick to his stomach.

"You're a perv, kaa-san." Naruto and Mikoto laughed and then went to bed.

* * *

After Naruto's training he went to Sakura's house to pick her up. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura home?" Naruto put on his best façade to not screw this up because boy, was he nervous.

"Oh, hello Naruto and please call me Mebuki." She put on a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Haruno, but I was raised to treat my superiors with utmost respect. It is the Uchiha way." Mebuki was touched by how he was taught. Just then, Sakura came to the door.

"Hey Naruto!" She gave him a big, friendly hug. She then turned to her mom. "I'll be back soon, mom." Mebuki waved to them as they left.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Sakura were walking to some art class that Naruto overheard. It would be the perfect thing since he or she weren't that good at art. They got to the place then entered. The thing they were supposed to draw was their representation of summer.

"I'm going to draw a man walking a dog." Naruto was just about done with his dog and it looked like it needed to die.

"If that's a dog then I feel bad for it." Sakura said and Naruto laughed.

He then pointed at her people. "Your people don't look that good either." They both started laughing. They couldn't even do the project because they were laughing too hard.

"Well I'm good at making animals. I can make your dog if you want." Sakura said.

"And I can make the people in both of our paintings because I'm pretty good at making people if I do say so myself." Naruto brushed his shoulders which made Sakura laugh.

After they used a little teamwork to finish their paintings, they admired their work and was ultimately satisfied. The teacher came over and gave them a thumbs up. The rest of the class was filled with laughter. They definitely didn't have the best work, but it was definitely fun.

 **In the streets**

Naruto and Sakura were still laughing. Turns out, the people hated them because they were laughing and talking the whole time.

"Did you see their faces." Naruto said as he and Sakura both laughed.

"The people in front of us turned around and stared at us. The only thing that made them turn around, is when you scared them by activating your sharingan." They both laughed even harder after Sakura said that.

They were currently on their way to get some ice cream and then sit on a bench in the park and just chill. Naruto got mint chocolate chip and Sakura got strawberry.

 **In the park**

"I like doing things but sitting down and eating ice cream probably has to be my favorite." Sakura said as she took another lick of her cone.

"Oh, so you're saying I didn't have to go through the trouble of finding something to do? We could've just got ice cream and sat her?" Naruto chuckled at the slightly mad expression on Sakura's face. "I'm kidding." Sakura chuckled.

Naruto and Sakura finished their cones and were just sitting in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Inwardly though, Naruto was panicking. He didn't know if he should tell her, or if it was too soon. They had been talking for like months, but that didn't matter, even though she told him basically everything. Should he tell her, or… he was cut out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura said with concern in her voice. Turns out, Naruto was zoned out for a long while.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just…thinking." Naruto said with a slight grin.

"You know if you need to talk, I'll always listen." She shifted so that she was facing him. "Tell me." Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't get surprised just tell me."

"I can't." Naruto looked down.

Sakura lifted his chin so that he would look at her. "Tell me, Naruto. I want to know so that I can hep you." Her voice was so soft.

He took a deep breath and went on and said it. "I…I…I... like you, Sakura." Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. "I've liked you for a pretty long time now. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine, but…can we still be friends?" Naruto's heart was racing. He then heard Sakura start chuckling which then turned into full blown laughter. Naruto felt a little disappointed.

"No, we can't be friends, Naruto." Sakura then took his hands into her own. "Because…I want to be more than just friends." Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"Are you saying that you'll…" Sakura cut him off by kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his hands.

"Yes…I would love to be your girlfriend, Naruto." Naruto was happier than ever. He couldn't wait to tell his mom, she was going to flip.

"So, Sakura-chan, when can we, or can we not do things?" Naruto asked.

She tapped her finger on her chin. "Well let's see, you can hold my hand whenever you want, hug whenever you want, put your arm around me whenever you want, and…that's about it."

Naruto then put his arm around Sakura and pulled her in tight. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a small, pleasure filled sigh. "I could get used to this." She said and Naruto agreed.

"Oh, Naruto, I almost forgot." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You can also kiss me whenever you want, but that's reserved for when we're in private." Naruto nodded.

Oh yeah, Naruto could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 **Tormint: Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews, they're really appreciated.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a lot of fluff and probably a short chapter, so I'll see if I can do a double update. The chapter after chapter 4 will start the chuunin exams, so that's going to be fun to write.**

 **I might not be able to update a lot next week because of stuff for school, but I'll see what I can do. If you want, you can check my favorited stories if you want something to read while you're waiting for an update.**

 **I know some of you will probably talk about Sakura being OOC, but you guys have to remember that Naruto would annoy people to get attention. Since he has a family in this fic, he'll be more bearable and, therefore, Sakura will view him as an actual person and not some thing that is the bane of her existence.**

 **Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Again, thanks for the reviews, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and get ready for some major fluff. Tormint out!**


	4. Dinner and First Kisses

**Tormint: Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let's get started!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

Naruto woke up at his usual time to start his training. He got his weight seals and walked to his parents room. He knocked, but go no answer, so he went to the kitchen only to see Sasuke and his mother eating.

"Kaa-san, where's tou-san?"

"Good morning, Naruto. Your training has been canceled because you father is on a mission. He should be back in a day or two." Naruto was actually kind of relieved. He really wanted a time off and now he can spend more time with Sakura. Sasuke got up from eating dinner and went into his room.

Mikoto turned to Naruto. "So, Naruto, how'd it go?"

"Kaa-san, your baby boy has a girlfriend." Mikoto squealed in delight at the sound of the words girlfriend. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you. It was almost like yesterday when you can in here and asked for help." Mikoto wiped a fake tear from his face.

"That's because it was like 2 days ago, kaa-san." Naruto and Mikoto started to laugh.

"Well go and eat breakfast before it gets cold." Naruto nodded and got his food.

* * *

Naruto was walking to go find his mom when he heard a knock on the door. That was odd because usually the only times people came to the house was when they needed his father or Itachi for something. Naruto walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." It was Sakura, the one-person Naruto wanted to see the most.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a hug. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." She stepped into his house. "I don't know if I told you this, but your hugs are amazing." Naruto blushed at the compliment. Just at that moment, Mikoto came running to the door with her sharingan activated.

"Naruto, are you okay? I saw you go and answer the door and you took a long time. I thought something happened to you." She looked over to Sakura, smiled, and deactivated her sharingan. "Oh, I see what happened to you." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto's mother."

Sakura shook her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno, Naruto's girlfriend."

"So, I've heard, Naruto told me a lot about you. If you don't mind me asking, I have a few questions for you." She activates her sharingan. "What are your plans with my son? Are you thinking of hurting him in the future? Are you planning on marrying?" Naruto stopped her before it got out of hand.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun. As for your first question, my plans are to give him all of my love and affection. Your second question, I don't plan on hurting him. Your third question, I hope he marries me because I truly do love him." Naruto blushed.

Mikoto wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright, you're approved for my son. You two don't have two don't have too much fun."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat in his backyard. It was peaceful. Sakura sat in between Naruto's legs while he held her close to him. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being in someone's arms.

"I'm sorry for my kaa-san back there. I didn't know she was going to do that." Naruto said.

"I told you it was fine, Naruto-kun. I didn't mind, I thought it was kind of funny." Sakura chuckled as she opened her eyes and turned around. She now had her legs wrapped around Naruto's body and she had her arms around his neck.

"We have some alone time, Naruto-kun. What do you want to do?" Sakura smirked. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, but she wanted him to pick up on it.

Naruto then leaned forward. "This." That's all he said until he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura cupped his face with her hands and let out small moans of pleasure. After a session that felt like seconds, but lasted five minutes, they separated and just stayed in each other's arms, eventually falling asleep.

 **With Mikoto**

Mikoto watched the young couple. It was so cute, they reminded her of her and Fugaku when they were younger. Boy, does she miss those days. She used to sneak out to hang with him. She was cut out of her thoughts when she felt two hands snake around her waist. She turned to see Fugaku.

"Honey, you're back early. Why is that?"

"Turns out, it was just a false alarm." He started to kiss her neck. "How about we recreate what we just saw?" Fugaku continued to kiss her neck.

Mikoto then pushed him away and then jumped into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh, I would like that a lot." She had a seductive tone in her voice. Fugaku and Mikoto then walked into the house and shut the door behind them.

 **Back with Naruto and Sakura**

Sakura and Naruto woke up from their nap after hearing the door shut.

"Naruto-kun, I have to go. Would you like to walk me back to my house?" Naruto nodded and they exchanged one final kiss before making their way back to Sakura's house, hand in hand.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun. I had a lot of fun today." Sakura hugged him.

"I had fun too. I enjoy having you in my company." Sakura chuckled.

Just then Sakura's mom came out. "Hello Naruto."

"Hello Mrs. Haruno, how are you this afternoon?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner at 7:00, Kizashi has been dying to meet you. Also, don't bother dressing up, just wear regular clothes."

"I would love to join you all for dinner. I'm sure my kaa-san will let me, so I guess I will be seeing you at 7:00." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye as he started to walk away.

* * *

Naruto ran into the house panicking. His heart was racing, he was sweating, and somehow, he had his sharingan activated.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled while running from room to room looking for her. Turns out, he ran past her 3 times. "Oh, there you are."

"What is it, sweetie?" Mikoto set her book to the side. "Did that Sakura break her promise. I swear if she…"

"No, she didn't kaa-san. I need your help because I have to meet her parents. They asked me to come over for dinner in 5 hours and I'm freaking out."

"I'm going to give you the same advice I gave you the first time." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Be yourself. You'll woo them, I'm sure of it."

"You know what kaa-san, I think I learn more with you, than I do in the academy."

"Oh, come here sweetie." Mikoto pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The time was 6:30 and Naruto decided to put on his clothes. He took a shower earlier that day, so he was fine.

He walked to Sakura's house. He was still nervous, but not as bad as when he got the invitation. He approached the door and then knocked. He was greeted by a smiling Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" She hugged him. "It's nice to see you tonight."

"You to Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed her on the forehead.

Mebuki came around the corner the corner. "Good evening Naruto. Dinner is almost ready, so feel free to get comfortable. You can watch tv, it's in the living room." Naruto nodded and walked into the living room with Sakura following behind.

Naruto and Sakura sitting on the couch. Naruto had his head in Sakura's lap while she ran her fingers through his black locks. Her fingers felt so good on his scalp that he almost fell asleep.

Naruto then opened his eyes and lifted his head up from Sakura's lap. He reached his hand up to cup her face. He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Before he could pull back, Sakura captured his lips again, deepening the kiss this time. She took her hands and cupped his face while Naruto held her waist and pulled her in close.

They were kissing for about 20 minutes until, Mebuki interrupted. "As much as I would love to let you guys kiss, I just cooked an amazing dinner and I would love to share it with you two." The couple laughed in embarrassment that they were just caught kissing. They then went into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Naruto how long have you and Sakura been dating?" Kizashi asked.

"We've only been dating for a day, but it has been the best day of my life. I truly love your daughter." Naruto said as Sakura blushed.

"Good because if you don't treat her good, I will personally hunt you down and take care of you myself." Kizashi said with a smile.

Naruto wasn't scared in the slightest, but he put on a façade to show respect. "I-I assure you, sir, I'll take care of Sakura-chan. Uchiha's honor." Kizashi laughed at the kids reaction.

"I like you, Naruto. You seem like a good kid." Naruto inwardly exhaled in relief. The whole time that he was talking to Kizashi, Sakura was holding his hand to keep him calm, which worked.

Mebuki got a bright idea. "Naruto, how would you like to stay the night. We have a guest room if you want?"

"I couldn't, that would be overstaying my welcome." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No, no, we insist." Mebuki said.

"Alright, I'll contact my mother through our bird and tell her to seal some clothes into a scroll and send it back." Sakura was so excited.

* * *

The whole night was filled with laughter, board games, and movies. The time was 12:00 am. Everyone was getting kind of tired.

"Alright everyone time for bed. Sakura say goodnight to Naruto and then go to your room." Sakura said goodnight, gave him a kiss, and then went to bed.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner and letting me stay the night. The dinner was impeccable, by the way." Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Naruto. It was a pleasure to have your company."

"I guess I'll be heading to bed now, goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Naruto waved to them and they waved back.

* * *

Naruto flopped down in the bed. Today was honestly better than the day they started to date. They kissed, they hugged, they kissed again, and then ate dinner. Now was the time to process all of this. He really had a girlfriend, and a cute one at that. He wondered what they were going to do tomorrow. He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard the door creek open. He looked to see Sakura entering the room quietly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said quite loudly, even though he wasn't yelling.

"Shhhhh. You'll wake up my parents." She climbed on the bed. "I wanted to be held by you as I slept. It makes me feel better." Sakura then laid her head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto put his arm around her and stroked her hair. "Your parents are nice. I had a great time." Sakura closed her eyes.

"This place is your home now too. You're family now, Naruto-kun." Naruto kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan. I love you." Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." The two then finally went to sleep, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

 **Tormint: So much fluff, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter starts the chuunin exams and then after that will be when Naruto goes on the training trip with Jiraiya and there's the time skip.**

 **The next few chapters might be a little longer due to the chuunin exams, but just bear with me.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see in the next chapter. Tormint out!**


	5. Let the Exams Begin

**Tormint: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let's get into this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

Kizashi and Mebuki stood in the door frame of Naruto's room. They knew this was going to happen. Even though Sakura was usually a good kid, they knew she was never going to resist being in Naruto's arms. She was just like her mother, that was for sure. Mebuki was the same way when she and Kizashi were dating, and she still is.

Sakura was snuggled against Naruto's chest and in his arms. Naruto shifted and pulled her closer, making her moan softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's lower back, hands resting on her butt. Naruto woke up and started kissing Sakura on the neck. She moaned and squirmed and ran her hands through Naruto's locks until she eventually opened her eyes.

"Good…morning…beautiful." Naruto said in between kisses.

"Good…morning to you. This an amazing way to wake up. You should do this everyday." Sakura then lifted his head and captured his lips in a heated kiss. After 5 minutes they broke away. Naruto then looked at the door.

"AHHHHHHH! WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Naruto was in complete shock. His eyes were bulging.

"We could ask the same thing for you two. You guys obviously defied our rules. "Kizashi spoke in a calm tone.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. I should've said otherwise, but I didn't want to tell Sakura-chan no." Naruto bowed. "Please forgive me."

Kizashi and Mebuki started laughing. "We're not mad at you guys. We knew this was going to happen. Thank you for being respectful though. Anyway, Kakashi summoned you to the training ground, he said he needed to tell you something important." The two nodded and got ready for the day.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting around for Kakashi. The silver-haired jōnin had a reputation for being late. Sasuke sat by himself taking a nap, while Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

They knew he was going to be late, but this was ridiculous. He was already an hour and a half late. He was wasting everyone's time. Naruto could be spending quality time with Sakura, but noooo…Kakashi had to waste his time.

"Yo! Sorry I took so long, I saw an old lady and she was carrying a lot of bags and…" Naruto cut him off.

"Cut the shit Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wasn't having any of the lying.

"So, what did you want to tell us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, still having her head rested on Naruto.

"You have probably seen a lot of people from different villages here in Konoha, well that's because the chuunin exams are being held here."

Naruto was confused. "That's great and all, Kakashi-sensei, but what does that have to do with us?"

"I've seen you all in battle, so I am recommending you for the chuunin exams. Now that Naruto has his sharingan, and Sakura knows medical jutsu, you guys are the ultimate team." Kakashi then made some shadow clones. "That's why I'm going to train Naruto and Sasuke with their sharingan."

"Kakashi walked over to Sakura. "You have the best chakra control out of the three of you. I recommended you to learn medical ninjutsu from an ANBU. She's one of the best, and a personal friend." Kakashi gave her a slip of paper. She took it, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and went to train.

"Oh, I almost forgot that brought a special guest." Kakashi whistled and Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke beside Kakashi.

"Hello you two." Itachi waved and they both waved back. "Naruto you'll be training with me. Sasuke, you'll be with Kakashi." Naruto and Itachi then jumped away.

 **With Naruto and Itachi**

"Well, Naruto, since when you awakened your sharingan you had two tomoe, I'm going to train you so that when you get into the exams, you'll be closer to unlocking your third tomoe." Itachi then activated his sharingan. "For this training, I'm not going to go easy on you. Unlocking the third tomoe will be hard, but if you can unlock it, you'll be virtually unstoppable."

Naruto activated his sharingan. **"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

This was going to be one hell of a training session.

 **With Kakashi and Sasuke**

"Sasuke, the reason I chose to train with you is because you have more than just fire chakra." Kakashi then made a chidori. "This is a chidori, I'm going to teach you this jutsu because you also have lightning chakra."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think you could go through the hand signs again, I didn't quite get them." Sasuke then activated his sharingan. Kakashi nodded and went through the hand signs.

Sasuke smirked and made a chidori. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU…" Kakashi then looked at Sasuke's eyes and sweat dropped. "I should've known you were going to do that." Kakashi poised himself. "Let's just get to the training."

* * *

The three genin were training all day and were tired as hell. Sasuke went home and Naruto told him to tell kaa-san that he'll be there before dinner. Naruto was sitting on Sakura's couch because the trek from the training grounds to his house was crazy long and Naruto was exhausted and could barely walk. If it weren't for Sakura holding him up, he would've been on the ground, face in the dirt, wincing at the pain of his limbs feeling like they're about to fall off.

Sakura was in the kitchen making him some tea while he was laying down on the couch recuperating. Sakura came in and gave him his tea and sat down beside him.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself, Naruto-kun. It's not healthy." She took a sip of her tea.

"I know I shouldn't Sakura-chan, but if I unlock my third tomoe, I'll be able to protect you guys more." He sat up, wincing from the pain. He took Sakura's hand. "But I really want to protect you the most."

Sakura blushed. "I want you to protect me, but I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want you to die for me."

Naruto leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "Even if it costs my life, I'll protect you, whether you want me to or not." The kiss and kind words made Sakura's heart flutter.

"Okay, but just promise me that you won't overdo yourself in training." She cupped his face in her hands and sat on his lap, facing him. "I want to be able to do this without you being in pain."

Naruto rested his hands on her sides. "Actually, I'm suddenly not sore anymore." Sakura chuckled and kissed him. What started as a brisk kiss turned into a heated make out session. They were going for 15 minutes until thy heard a cough.

"AHEM!" Mebuki was standing against a wall with her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno. I'll excuse myself now." Naruto got up to leave.

"You don't have to leave, Naruto, but just tone it down with the kissing. Well, at least while Kizashi is here." Mebuki said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I really do have to get going. Dinner is going to be ready soon and I kind of don't want to be put in a genjutsu." Naruto then kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan. I love you." Naruto said while reaching for the door.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Naruto left and went back home.

* * *

It's been a month since they first started training. Naruto has made progress with his sharingan training. When Itachi had time (which wasn't a lot because he was in ANBU), he spent his time training Naruto. When he wasn't there, he was doing training with Kakashi in some new jutsu, but mostly sharingan training.

Today marked the day of the first part of the exam. He heard from Kakashi that the first exam was written. Slight work. Naruto was amazing at written exams. He finished 3rd in his class remember.

The team entered the building and were standing outside the testing room.

"Look guys, no matter what happens, I'm proud of you. Good luck." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three genin walked in and were greeted by the other Rookie 12. They were standing by the door going over plans. They agreed that if any of them found an extra scroll, they would give it to whoever needed it.

Just then, some Kumo ninja come over and started to antagonize them.

"Look at you guys. Konoha just gets worse and worse. Letting little kids graduate. You guys must suck." The three Kumo ninja laughed.

Naruto stepped forward with his eyes closed. "I would shut your mouth before something bad happens."

The Kumo ninja chuckled. "What are you going to do pipsqueak?"

"This." Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his sharingan. He casted a genjutsu on the Kumon ninja.

"AHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY!" The ninja was screaming while holding his head.

Naruto released the genjutsu, smirked and deactivated his sharingan. "Now please, if you don't mind, can you go the fuck away." The three Kumo ninja ran away.

"Naruto-kun what did you show him?" Sakura asked.

"I just showed him dying a long and painful death. It was a low level genjutsu, that guy must suck really bad." Naruto laughed. Sasuke had a shit-eating grin on his face at his brother's antics.

The 12 started talking again until Ibiki spoke for them to sit down.

"Alright maggots, my name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for this exam. I'm going to get to the chase because I hate long winded stuff." He slammed his fist on the blackboard. "If you get caught cheating on this exam you will be escorted from the room and you won't be able to take the exam." They then started to pass out the exams.

"Good luck. You'll need it…maggots." Ibiki said then started the time.

* * *

It's been an hour and Naruto wasn't even done with the first question. The exam was harder than he thought. He was usually good at written exams, but this was filled with stuff that you just don't know. The worst part is that you can't cheat.

Naruto was toast. He won't even be able to get past the first part of the exam. What kind of Uchiha is that. Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see the culprit when he crossed eyes with Sasuke, eyes spinning with his sharingan. Before he could ask, he was put in a genjutsu. This wasn't just any genjutsu though, this genjutsu told him all the answers.

Naruto realized that the point of the exam was to not get _caught_ cheating. The whole thing wanted you to cheat, but if you can't do it without getting caught, you aren't ready to be a chuunin. Naruto quickly wrote down every answer and sighed in relief.

1 hour later, Ibiki shouted to put the pencils down. All you could hear around were the sounds of people stretching and sighs of relief.

"Alright, the next part is hard, so if you don't feel like you can do it, leave." No one budged. "You could die in the next part and nobody would know. So, I'll say it again. If you feel like you can't do it, leave now." Just then 5 people left.

"Whoever was on their team, you leave too, they just ruined the exams for you. Good luck in 2 years." The other 10 people stormed out like they were about to beat their teammates asses.

"Anyone else?" No one budged. "Well, good because the remaining of you passed. You didn't have to do the exam. The real test was to see if you would back out of the exam when you heard danger."

"Don't think I was lying though. Starting tomorrow you'll be in the Forest of Death." Ibiki walked to exit but stopped. "Don't die."

* * *

 **Tormint: Sorry for the late update, I had a lot to do for school and I just couldn't do a lot of writing, but here we are.**

 **This is just the written exam of the chuunin exams, next chapter will be the Forest of Death and then after that it will be the preliminaries, then the invasion.**

 **After the invasion, I'll do a time skip and then we'll transition into Shippuden age Naruto.**

 **Forgive me for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Alright, I've talked long enough, have a great day, afternoon, or evening, depending on when you read this. Tormint out!**


	6. Into the Forest of Death

**Tormint: Finally back with another chapter. Sorry for the long update. Without Further ado, let's get into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

Today was the day. The day they go to training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Naruto was calm though. He was doing some training with his sharingan and learned some more jutsu from Asuma, Itachi, and Sasuke (when he wasn't in one of his stupid moods).

Most of all though, Naruto was excited that he was close to unlocking his third tomoe. He also heard some talk about another sharingan called the mangekyō. He couldn't wait to unlock that one, but for now, he had to worry about unlocking his third tomoe.

Naruto knocked on the front door of Sakura's house. He wasn't really worried about his safety in the Forest, he was more worried for Sakura. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself, it was a part of being a boyfriend. Sakura came to the door.

"Ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and took her hand.

As they were walking, Naruto had a restless look on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura dying in the forest. Sakura squeezed his hand tighter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I just can't stop worrying about you." Naruto looked down while walking.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself." Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Besides, it's my job to worry about my koibito." Naruto blushed and kissed her on the head.

"By Kami, do I love you." Naruto said.

"I know…and I love you too." Sakura replied as they continued to walk to the forest.

* * *

Everyone was standing around talking about strategies, or just random stuff. Naruto and Sakura found Sasuke sitting under a tree taking a nap.

"Hey, wake up." Sasuke jumped then got to his feet. "We need to work on our strategy." Naruto handed him some kunai.

"There is no strategy. We look for people that have a different scroll than us, take them down, then go to the tower in the middle." Sasuke put the kunais in his pouch. "We're the best team in the exams, we're winning."

Naruto just went with what he said because he didn't feel like hearing him yell. "Whatever you say brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, I heard you entered the exams and I've just been dying to see you." Anko slapped them all on the back…HARD. "How have you all been?"

"We've been good Anko-sensei. In the future, do you think you can like, not slap us on the back that hard." Anko laughed and did the exact thing that Naruto asked her not to do. She then waved and walked away.

Everyone was now lining up to receive their scrolls. You could either get a heaven scroll, or an earth scroll. You have to get both before heading to the tower in the middle of the forest. Sounds easy enough, but you don't know who has an earth or heaven scroll. That's why Team 7 is teaming up with Team 8 because that team has a kekkei genkai that is perfect for this type of stuff. The Byakugan. Hinata's Byakugan is perfect for fishing out scrolls. The team got their scrolls.

After that, they gathered around the entrance and Anko was talking about some stupid stuff that was irrelevant. The thing that he did here was to not open the scroll on any circumstances until you are inside the tower.

They opened the gate, and everyone rushed in. The first people Naruto looked for was Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Naruto said and everyone nodded. "What scroll do you have Kiba?"

He pulled a scroll out from inside his jacket. "Heaven. You?"

Naruto pulls out an earth scroll. "Earth. This should be perfect. Alright, Sasuke and I will use our sharingan to look for chakra signatures, while Hinata will see if they have a heaven, or earth scroll. Kiba, you and Akamaru also use your nose to sniff people out. Shino use your bugs to drain their chakra once we find people with the scrolls we need. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Naruto activated his sharingan. "Let's get to it." With that, everyone took to the trees.

* * *

They've been searching for an hour and a half and no signs of a heaven, or an earth scroll. They searched the east, west, and south of the forest, but they couldn't find a scroll. Not one person was in sight.

It's not like they were hiding because Naruto would be able to see their chakra, but there was just no one. They were about to rest when they Naruto finally saw someone.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." Naruto said in which she nodded.

"It's a heaven scroll."

That's the one that Naruto's team needs.

"Like I said before, Shino, use your bugs to drain their chakra while Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and I engage. Hinata, you stand back and give us a watchful eye." They nodded and went in to engage.

* * *

They were about 50 meters away from them. At the moment, they were waiting for Naruto to give the sign of a thumbs up to Sasuke for him to engage. Naruto finally gave it.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Fire balls came from Sasuke's mouth and straight for the ninja. They dodged it and took on a defensive stance.

"If it isn't the Kumo cowards. Are you ready for another ass whooping?" Sasuke said while activating his sharingan.

"Now that we're in the forest, we're not going to hold back. So, get ready." One of the Kumo ninjas said.

"Oh please, Kumo has always been inferior to Konoha. You guys are a piece of cake." Sasuke said that and one of the ninjas charged at him. Sasuke dodged and kicked him in the back.

Another ninja cake in and got 3 punches on Sasuke. Naruto dashed forward and kicked him back. 'These guys suck, but their teamwork is impeccable. Too bad mine and Sasuke's is better.' Naruto thought as he put his hands on Sasuke back. Sasuke knee what to do and loaded another fire attack.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** A huge fireball erupted from his mouth. Naruto enhanced it with even more fire chakra.

The Kumo ninjas dodged it, but just barely. One of the ninjas were unaffected, but the other's leg was burned, and he couldn't move it. The third member, the medic, came and healed his leg.

The uninjured ninja dashed at Sasuke. They were in a heated taijutsu skirmish. They were throwing punches and kicks. The Kumo dodged a kick and hit Sasuke 3 times in the stomach, then kicked him in the face, knocking him back enough for the ninja to get off a lightning style jutsu.

" **Lightning style: Earth Flash!"** The Kumo ninja sent electricity through the ground, electrocuting Sasuke. He laid there motionless.

Naruto was pissed. He ran at the ninja in a fit of rage. Now they were in a taijutsu skirmish, but Naruto was winning. He would dodge and then counter attack. The ninja through a punch. Naruto caught it, punched him in the stomach and the face 3 times. Naruto then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into his other teammates.

" **Fire style: Burning Ash!"** Naruto enveloped the three ninjas in ash. Once they were covered in a cloud of ash, he bit down, and the ash blew up in flames. He made it so that the attack wasn't bad so they wouldn't die, but it did hurt.

He walked up to them. "We'll be taking that heaven scroll now." Naruto took the scroll and put it in his pouch. He then saw another scroll, which was an earth scroll. He took it and put it in his pouch. He then walked back to the group.

"Now, we need to find you guys an earth scroll." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I-I see a p-person to the e-east. T-They have an e-earth scroll too." Naruto nodded and the people headed out.

* * *

"Shino use your bugs to stop their chakra and then we'll do the rest." Shino nodded and sent his bugs at them. They latched on and started to suck the chakra from them.

The 3 ninjas ran electricity through their body to kill the bugs. They then turned around and got into a defensive stance.

"I didn't get much, but that will slow them down when you engage them." Naruto nodded.

Naruto dashed at them with a kunai out. The sound of metal clashing could be heard because the Suna ninja blocked it. The two were in a skirmish. Punches and kicks were thrown and dodged. A second person came and started to fight. Naruto pushed the first guy away, activated his sharingan, and put the second guy in a genjutsu. The second ninja stumbled back and fell.

Naruto dodged and blocked punches. He then found an opening in the guys attack. He dodged, punched him, then kicked him back 10 yards.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** The fireball went flying towards the guy and hit him.

The third member was trembling. Naruto walked over to him. "Iwagakure was always pathetic. No wonder they hated Yondaime-sama." Naruto took the scroll and tossed it to Kiba. "Let's go guys." They nodded and headed towards the middle.

* * *

They reached the tower. It was 4 hours since they first entered the forest. They finally had their scrolls. As they were about to enter, Naruto pulled out the other earth scroll and attached it to a bird. He also put note.

 _To Ino-Shika-Cho_

 _Just in case you need an extra earth scroll. We Konoha shinobi have to stick together. If you don't need the scroll, send it to the remaining teams if they need it._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Naruto_

He attached the note to the bird's foot and sent it away.

"If you had another scroll, why didn't you just use that." Kiba said as he petted Akamaru. "It would've saved us a lot of time and trouble."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "If I'm going to be completely honest, I wanted to fight. It helped me unlock my third tomoe." He activated his sharingan. "Well let's get into the tower." Everyone nodded and walked into the tower. This was easy, but what was to come, will leave them utterly astonished.

* * *

 **Tormint: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. School is crazy, but hopefully it won't be that bad anymore.**

 **I'm going to skip the Orochimaru invasion and the final part of the exams, but there are going to be flashbacks** **. Naruto is going to have flashbacks of his training trip, but he's going to be coming back from it in the next chapter.** **Also, Itachi is going to be seen more.**

 **As for my new story, It's going to be a NaruIno high school and college AU because that's the perfect setting for that pairing.**

 **I'm going to focus more on romance in my stories, after I finish this one. Starting with the NaruIno fic, I'm not going to have fighting in my stories.**

 **Anyway, I think I've ranted on long enough. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tormint out!**


	7. Return to Konoha

**Tormint: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let's get into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

He could see it. The gate to Konoha was in sight. He just couldn't wait. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, kaa-san, tou-san, Itachi, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama, he just couldn't wait.

He's been dying to see Sakura again, counting down every day, month, and year he was gone. He just couldn't wait to have Sakura in his arms and kiss her over, and over, and over again.

 **Flashback**

Tears were streaming down her face. This was the most emotion Naruto has seen from Sakura since they started dating, which was 1 year ago.

Naruto continued to hug her, holding her in his arms. He didn't want to go, but if he wanted to take Orochimaru down, he had to go. He was going to miss her birthday, Valentine's day, new year's, and Christmas. Every important date for a couple, he would miss.

"I'll be back before you know it, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her head.

"Just come back safe and in one piece. I don't know what I'll do without you." She buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent one last time.

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya who motion for him to hurry up. "I have to go now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stepped back to look at him one last time. "Alright, just come back to me, ok?" Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, Naruto." Naruto turned. Sakura walked up to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Sakura broke the kiss after 2 minutes. "Just a little thing for you to come back quicker. I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto then turned and left, leaving Sakura standing and watching him.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto ran through the gate leaving Izumo and Kotetsu confused. Naruto and Sakura have been writing and she said that she started to train under Tsunade. Sakura wanted to be a medic, so being the apprentice of the best medic in the world is the way to go.

Naruto ran to the Hokage tower as fast as ever. He was finally going to see Sakura. After 3 years without seeing her, he finally gets to see her.

He neared the door and heard her voice, her sweet voice now more mature. He stood next to the door and waited until she left the room.

"You know, you look hot with a doctor's coat on." Naruto said as he leaned on the wall.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and saw Naruto standing there leaning on a wall. "NARUTO!" Sakura ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Sakura leaned her head back to look at him. "Hey."

"Hi." He replied.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." Naruto sat down against the wall, Sakura still in his arms but now sitting in his lap.

Sakura felt his toned body. "That training trip helped me out too." Sakura smirked. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"This sexy, toned body is all mine and no other person can have it." Naruto blushed and Sakura chuckled and leaned into his chest.

"I've gotten taller you know." Naruto said as he stood up. He was now a head taller than Sakura.

"Now I have to stand on my tippy toes when I do this." Sakura then placed a kiss on his lips.

Naruto grinned after the kiss. "I'm so glad I'm back."

Sakura chuckled. "And I'm glad you're back too."

* * *

The kyuubi jinchuriki was a…weird one. Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, and an obsession with the color orange. But, nonetheless, Naruto liked her. She had the kind of thing to her that made you happy.

"There's my best friend." Naruto gave Naruko a high five. "How have you been?"

"You know, the usual. Ramen, ramen, and more ramen." The two laughed.

"You've grown. You used to be right here to me." Naruto held his hand up to his hip.

Naruko pouted. "Now you're just being a meanie." Naruto laughed.

"I'll catch up with you later, I'm gonna go home and talk to my family." Naruko waves to him as he left.

* * *

Naruto was exceptionally happy to see his family. Itachi resigned from ANBU, so he's going to be around more, Mikoto is going to shower him with hugs and kisses, Fugaku is going to sit there and nod to him, and Sasuke is going to be…well…Sasuke.

Naruto opened the door and activated his sharingan to find his family members. As he suspected, they were in the kitchen eating dinner. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Did you make some food for me, kaa-san?" Naruto said as everyone's eyes whipped to him.

"NA-NARUTO!" Mikoto ran to him and through her arms around him in a big welcoming hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you thirsty, hungry, cold?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm fine kaa-san."

Itachi walked up to him and stuck his hand out which Naruto accepted. "Nice to see you're back little brother." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke then walked up to him. Naruto stuck his hand out, but Sasuke slapped it away and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too." Naruto replied and pulled away from the hug.

He then turned towards his father and nodded. "Tou-san."

Fugaku nodded back. "Naruto."

Mikoto clapped her hands together. "Well, I know you must be hungry, so eat up and then tell us about your travels."

* * *

"And then I put him in a genjutsu and made him look at a sumo wrestler." Everyone in the room started laughing except for Fugaku and Sasuke.

"That Jiraiya is something else." Mikoto said.

"Hey kaa-san, tou-san, Sasuke-chan, and I have a mission tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Well I guess it's just going to be me and you, Naruto." Mikoto said as she flashed a smile to Naruto.

"Actually, kaa-san, I'm going to be accompanying Sakura-chan to her cousin's wedding. Then, I'm going out to eat with Sakura-chan and her family." Naruto saw the look on Mikoto's face. "I'm sorry, kaa-san."

"It's fine, Naruto. Enjoy yourself." Mikoto said while putting on a fake smile.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked to the wedding venue. They were going to meet up with her mom and dad there because they were helping out.

Naruto was wearing a dark suit with a white button, down shirt, black leather dress shoes, and a slim neck tie. Sakura was wearing a navy-blue evening dress with black heels and a black clutch.

When they reached the venue, they were greeted by Sakura's aunt, who was the mother of the bride.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you could make it. You look beautiful." She hugged Sakura.

"Thank you, oba-san, you do too."

"Who is this young man you have here?" She pointed to Naruto.

"Naruto meet my oba-san Mika. Oba-san, meet my boyfriend, Naruto Uchiha." She took his hand into her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mika-san." Naruto shook her hand with his free hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Naruto." She then turned to Sakura. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, and a handsome one at that." Naruto and Sakura both blushed.

"Hands off oba-san, he's mine." Sakura said and they all laughed.

"Well, I have to be off, it's almost time for the wedding to start and I have to see if Tamiko is ready. It was nice to meet you, Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, tell Tamiko nē-chan I said congratulations." Sakura said as her aunt walked off. Naruto and Sakura then went to take their seats.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. It was outside, so the nature made everything amazing. The flowers, the sun, the clear sky, it was sublime.

Naruto, Sakura, and her parents didn't stay for the whole reception because they decided to go out to eat. But Naruto did get to meet more of Sakura's family, and they were all really nice.

 **At the restaurant**

Naruto, Sakura, and her parents were sitting around the table. Mebuki was next to Kizashi, and Sakura was next to Naruto. They were laughing and talking about Naruto's wacky stories with Jiraiya on his training trip.

"So, you and Sakura's anniversary is coming up. Do you guys have anything planned?" Mebuki asked.

"If I said anything, I'd be spoiling the surprise, but I have something planned." Naruto looked over to Sakura who blushed. He too her hand and gave it a squeeze. "3 months after our anniversary, it'll be Christmas." Sakura face lit up.

"Our very first Christmas together! I can't wait." Sakura said.

Mebuki looked at them while drying a fake tear. "You two are so adorable." The four laughed and continued to talk until they decided to head home.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house and the first person he went to, was his mom.

"Kaa-san, I have a question." Mikoto turned and looked at her son. "What should I do for mine and Sakura's anniversary?" Mikoto's face lit up.

"Naruto, you've come to the right place." Mikoto spun around. "By the time your anniversary is done, Sakura is going to love you even more."

This is going to be one long night.

* * *

 **Tormint: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **For my new story, it got lost on my computer, so I have to rewrite it. I would expect that in two days or so.**

 **I'm going to be making a one-shot for this story about Naruto and Sakura's anniversary. After that, it's going to be right back to the action.**

 **I'm probably going to skip most of the war, except for the lead up to the war and important events in it.**

 **The next chapter will start the Pain invasion, then the chapter after that will skip to the war. As for a rough estimate of how many more chapters are left in this story, there's anywhere between 3-5 more chapters left for this story.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Tormint out!**


	8. Experience Pain

**Tormint: Hey guys, welcome to another chapter!**

 **Without further, let's get into it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

Shinobi knew life couldn't always be peaceful. Even though peace casted over Konoha for about 2 months, Naruto knew something was bound to happen soon, but he didn't think it was going to be this soon. Naruto was laying in bed with a weight on his chest. It was Sakura, tired after the amazing night they had after their anniversary dinner.

Naruto was just laying, stroking Sakura's hair when it happened. Explosions everywhere, rocking the village and Sakura's apartment.

Sakura shot up from her slumber, noticing the explosions and Naruto's non-existent presence, but she saw him getting dressed. "Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Sakura was worried.

"The Akatsuki. They've come looking for Naruko, the kyuubi jinchuriki." Naruto said, eyes spinning with the sharingan. He tossed Sakura her mission clothes. "Put these on we have to get out there and fight. It's our duty as chuunin of Konoha."

Sakura caught the clothes and put them on.

Naruto noticed a chakra signature and ran over to Sakura. "SAKURA GET DOWN!" He wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from any harm. The apartment building suddenly came crashing down. Luckily Sakura and Naruto were unharmed.

"Are…you alright…Sakura-chan?" Naruto said in between coughs due to the dust from the debris. Sakura nodded.

"We have to get to Tsunade-sama, she'll tell us what to do." Naruto nodded and they both headed toward the Hokage tower.

Xxxxx

As they approached the tower, they saw that every possible shinobi over the rank of genin was gathered on the roof. Naruto and Sakura decided to join them.

"The Akatsuki has come looking for the kyuubi jinchuriki. Luckily, she is undergoing training away from the village, so that gives us time to get them out of the village." Tsunade said.

"Everyone do what you can to get them out of the village. Naruto, Sakura, stay back because I need to talk to you. If anyone doesn't have any questions, you all are dismissed. Scatter!" Tsunade said as everyone except for Naruto and Sakura left.

"I want you to confront Pain head on. Naruto, you'll be with Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura, you'll be with Kakashi and some other shinobi to give them backup from a range." Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Stay safe you two." Tsunade said as they both left.

Xxxxx

Naruto met up with Sasuke and Itachi, while Sakura met up with Kakashi.

"You're late loser." Sasuke said as he flipped a kunai.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto then turned to Itachi. "Itachi, what's the plan."

Itachi turned to him and put his hand on both Naruto's and Sasuke's head. "There is no plan. Act on instinct, I trust your intuition." Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan. "Let's save the village." Itachi and Sasuke nodded as they activated their sharingan.

Xxxxx

The Uchiha brothers walked all around Konoha, but they couldn't find Pain.

"What does this Pain guy look like?" Naruto said.

"He has orange hair, piercings all over his face, and the rinnegan in both eyes." Itachi said, leaving Naruto wide eyed.

"Did you say a rinnegan. He isn't an Uchiha, is he?" Naruto asked.

"Nope he isn't. Damn non-Uchiha getting the same perks as Uchiha. First it's Kakashi-sensei and now it's this Pain bastard." Naruto scoffed. "Fucking posers."

Naruto chuckled. He then felt a chakra on his right. He turned and did some hand seals.

" **Wind style: Breakthrough!"** A gust of wind came from Naruto's mouth.

" **Almighty Push!"** Pain said as the wind was pushed away. "Three Uchiha, that means six eyes. Kakuzu would love to have those to sell."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We don't care because you're not going to kill us." Naruto said.

Suddenly, 5 other Pains appeared behind the original. "Just try and stop me, I dare you."

Naruto then charged in, making 4 shadow clones. The shadow clones were trying to keep him occupied by getting in close quarters, but he predicted every move. Every kick and punch was predicted.

" **Wind style: Breakthrough!"** Naruto yelled as a wind gust went straight towards Pain.

" **Amaterasu!"** Black flames engulfed the wind, making the flames even bigger.

" **Almighty Push!"** Pain pushed the flames away. He then chuckled as Itachi held his eye. "Just give it up. If not even the mighty flames of the Amaterasu can defeat me, nothing can."

Itachi then noticed something. "Naruto, make a shadow clone, but this time, make him attack on of the other Pains." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why do they matter?"

"Just do it! That's an order!" Itachi yelled.

Naruto made a shadow clone and he attacked another Pain. The remaining 4 Pains then turned to look at the fight. As they were watching, the Pain that was fighting was predicting the shadow clones movement.

"Naruto dispel your shadow clone. I know his secret." He whispered in their ears. "The all the Pains are connected by their eyes. If the other Pains watch one Pain fighting, they'll be able to tell the fighting Pain whether you're kicking, punching, and the direction of the kick or punch."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So, all we need is to keep the other Pains occupied."

Itachi nodded and Naruto made 10 shadow clones, two for each remaining Pain.

"Itachi, Sasuke, lets attack this Pain, he's obviously the best." They nodded and charged at the man.

 **With Naruko on Mount Myōboku**

Naruko's training to be a sage was progressing rapidly. She could now enter sage mode without the use of oil. But something felt off. Not with the training, but something outside of Myōboku.

"Fuka, I think something's wrong, like majorly wrong." Naruko said.

"Well, Naruko-girl, sad news I bring to you." Naruko listened in. "Konohagakure no Sato is under attack. The Akatsuki has come looking for you." Naruko's eyes widened as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, what the hell am I doing here then. I have to go back and fight." Naruko said as she made shadow clones to enter sage mode.

"Naruko-girl don't be hasty. If you die, the kyuubi is set free and it will go on another rampage and…" Fukasaku was cut off.

"I don't give a damn. My village is under attack and I'm just sitting here letting it be attacked? To hell with that, I'm going to fight for my village, whether you're with me or not." Naruko said as the tears started to fall freely.

"Well, if you feel that way, I guess you can go fight. But, be careful, Pain is a worthy for." Fukasaku said. L

"Trust me, he's not going to get off easy." Naruko said and cracked her knuckles.

 **With the Uchiha Brothers and Pain**

Naruto and the crew were giving Pain a run for his money. They weren't necessarily winning, but they were definitely getting a few good hits on him. They didn't fight together all the time, but they still had that brother connection. Pain then jumped back.

"This fight has gone on too long." He then floated in the air. "Now, this world shall know Pain." He raised his hands. **"Almighty Push!"** A great force came over the whole village, destroying every building until Konoha was nothing but a crater in the ground filled with dust.

Naruto was stunned. If it weren't for Itachi's Susanoo, the three Uchiha would've been dead. Naruto ran over to where Sakura was hoping she was alright.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan!" Naruto was yelling and taking bandages out of his pouch to patch up her wound on her leg.

"Naruto-kun, I'm alright. It's just my leg." Sakura said while wincing at the pain. She squeezed Naruto's sleeve.

"Just lay back and let me wrap it." She watched Naruto tend to her wound and smiled.

"Your technique is horrible by the way." Naruto chuckled at the remark. "You're lucky I love you though, I would've told you to stop and I could do it myself by now."

"Well, I guess I'm unlucky if you love me." Sakura chuckled.

"You're double unlucky now." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because after this invasion, I was planning on giving you something special for my gratitude in you saving the village." Naruto started waving his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry about all I said, I-I wasn't thinking. I might have a fever." Sakura chuckled at him and put a hand on his cheek.

Suddenly Pain appeared and threw a black rod at Naruto. "Don't let your guard down."

Naruto looked at the black rod coming for him. He wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, so he just stared and held Sakura's hand. He closed his eyes, but then he felt something splash on his cheek. Rain? It wasn't raining, was it. He put his finger on it and then opened his eyes to look at it.

Blood. It was blood. But it wasn't his blood because he would be feeling weak right about now. He then heard a thump thump in front of him. He looked to see who it was.

"Ka-ka-KAA-SAN!" Mikoto laid there, without any movement.

She looked at Naruto. "I jus…want to…tell you this…before I die." Naruto put his ear close to her mouth, tears running down his face and his hand squeezing her's. "I love you, Naruto. And I always will." She then died.

Something clicked in Naruto. His heart pounding faster, his skin feeling hotter, his eyes changing form.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Suddenly, a yellow figure with armor formed around him. It was Naruto's Susanoo.

"I see you've awakened your mangekyō sharingan. It will now be tougher to defeat you." Pain then came down from the sky. "Then again, I do like a good challenge." Pain chuckled.

Then, a big puff of smoke appeared. Six figures appeared, 1 human and 5 toads. Naruko was standing on top of a toad with a red and black cloak and a huge scroll on her back. He eyes also had an orange tint around them. She was in sage mode.

"Where is Konoha?" She asked, utterly confused on why Fukasaku would bring her to a dusty divot.

"I'm afraid this is Konoha, Naruko-girl." Fukasaku said and Naruko's eyes widened.

"Wha-what do you mean this is Konoha. Where are the Hokage faces, the tower, the apartments, _my_ apartment?" Naruko asked.

"They've all been destroyed by Pain."

Naruko turned from sad to mad, but she turned that anger into fighting spirit. She then charged at Pain. They were in a heated taijutsu battle. Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and 7 of Naruto's clones were fighting the other Pains.

Naruko landed 2 kicks on Pain which knocked him back. She then tried to hit him with a rasengan barrage, but he dodged and used Almighty Push.

"Naruko-girl, it takes him 5 seconds for his Almighty Push to recharge." Naruko nodded and went back into battle. Punches and kicks were thrown. Naruko blocked a punch and counter attacked with 2 senjutsu enhanced punches. She then jumped back.

She made a shadow clone and made a rasenshuriken. She threw it at Pain. He chuckled.

" **Almighty Push!"** Before he said that, the jutsu turned into a clone of Naruko, which means he wasted a Push. Naruko then made another rasenshuriken and threw it. It hit Pain, digging into his skin until it made a ringing sound.

Naruko jumped in the air, thinking she had him beat. He then emerged from the ground, bruises and cuts everywhere.

"You're crafty, I'll give you that, but let's see if you can survive this." Pain then appeared behind Naruko. He kicked the back of her knees, making her fall to the ground. He then took rods and impaled her legs and hands.

He walked to the front of her. "This world doesn't know pain." He then took a black rod and threw it at Naruko, but it was stopped by Naruto's Susanoo. Naruto was breathing heavily, his chakra was so low, but he had to keep fighting.

"You just…can't…keep yourself…out of…trouble can you…best friend." Naruto chuckled weakly due to his heavy breaths. She looked at him and smiled.

Their little moment was cut short when they heard Pain say, **"Almighty Push!"** Naruto was then pushed all the way back to the other side of the village. He hit the wall hard, his Susanoo left him when he was flying towards the wall because his chakra was super low.

Naruto laid on the ground, his world going from black to vivid. _'Well, I guess this is it. I didn't even get to tell Sakura-chan I loved her one last time.'_ The last thing Naruto heard was a loud roar, then…the world faded to black.

* * *

 **Tormint: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This chapter took a long time to write. I skipped Naruko meeting Minato and her talking with Nagato.**

 **Next chapter will start the Five Kage Summit and the first part of the war. After that, it'll be Naruto and Sakura's life after the war.**

 **So, we have about 2-3 more chapters left in the story.**

 **Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. I hope you enjoyed, and have an amazing day, afternoon, or evening. Tormint out!**


	9. Ain't no rest for the weary

**Tormint: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let's get into it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

She's gone. The one person that was there for him all the time, was gone. He watched her die, the black rod piercing her through her abdomen. He could still feel the blood on her cheek. Naruto woke up from his coma a week ago, the memory hit him hard. They were to have the funeral today. Everyone was required to be there.

Naruto walked to the crowd dressed in all black, standard for a shinobi funeral. Sakura spotted him and waked up to him. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Naruto nodded and walked away.

Naruto was distraught. Itachi's girlfriend, Izumi, tried to cheer him up, but nothing could get to him. Mikoto was the best mother to ever live in his eyes. Having her gone is going to be so weird.

The funeral ended 30 minutes later. The three brothers said a few words but didn't say much because they were sad. They then went home.

 **At the Uchiha Compound**

Naruto, Sasuke, Fugaku, and Itachi were sitting around the table. They weren't talking, just sitting, thinking about Mikoto. Naruto then stood up.

"I'm going over Sakura-chan's apartment." Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffs. "Of course." Sasuke says under his breath, but Naruto hears and turns around furiously.

"What was that teme." Naruto says.

"I said of course you're going to go spend time with other people beside your family. You did it when mom was alive and you're doing it now. Some people just don't change."

Naruto dashed at Sasuke and picked him up by the collar, eyes flooded with the mangekyō sharingan. "Fuck you. You know I loved kaa-san. You were always stuck under tou-san's ass, even though he never acknowledged you, and he probably never will as long as Itachi is still alive. Kaa-san would offer to train you, but you were too prideful and would say it's not the same." Naruto threw him on the ground.

Naruto calmed down and deactivated his sharingan. "I'm going to Sakura-chan's house. I'll see you all later." Naruto went up to his room and sealed some clothes into some scrolls. He then jumped out of his window towards Sakura's apartment.

Xxxxx

Naruto knocked on the door, a few tears rolling down his face. Sakura answered. "Naruto-kun, here come in and sit down." Naruto walked in and sat down on the couch.

A little after Sakura sat down beside him and patted her lap, telling him to lay his head there. He did so and she started to run her fingers through his hair with one hand, while her other was stroking his face, wiping tears away.

"It won't feel any better, if you don't let out Naruto-kun." Naruto lifted his head from her lap, eyes about to burst. She pulled him into a tight hug, feeling her back start to get wet with Naruto's tears.

He cried for 5 minutes and Sakura was holding him the whole time. "She's gone, Sakura-chan. She'll never come back." Naruto stopped crying and leaned back to look at Sakura. "I'll never see her again."

"I know and I'm so sad she's dead. Your kaa-san was nice. It's like she was a second mom to me." She took Naruto's hands into her hands. "I don't think Mikoto would want you to look like this. She would want you to be happy." Naruto put on a small smile. It was miniscule, but it was a start.

"Remember that time she interrogated me with her sharingan. You were so mad." Naruto tried his hardest not to laugh, but the humor got to him and he started to laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sakura-chan." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think it's okay if I stay here for a few days. I'm kind of mad at my family at the moment." Sakura nodded.

"Why would I pass up sharing the same bed with my boyfriend."

"And I can't wait to hold you close tonight."

"You don't have to wait to do that." Naruto then pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her, eventually falling asleep.

Xxxxx

The few days that Naruto stayed there turned into a forever thing. Sakura decided that he should just move into the apartment because she said it got lonely when Ino wasn't around. Naruto didn't complain because he was going to ask anyway, but she beat him to it.

The past months have been peaceful. Naruto has gotten better with his mother's death, he's gotten better with his sharingan, Itachi and Izumi got married, and Naruto and Sakura got closer. Not just because they've had more sex in a week than Naruto has had in a year, but it's because they've really started to understand each other more.

Naruto walked over to the door after hearing a knock. "Naruto Uchiha, you and Itachi Uchiha are to escort the Hokage to a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron." Naruto nodded as the ANBU member vanished.

"Who was that?" Sakura said as she hugged him from the back.

"Itachi and I have to escort the Hokage to a summit." Sakura face faltered.

"Are you serious, but Christmas is coming up and this was our week off." Naruto stroked her hair.

"I know, but I have to do this. I'm a jōnin." He hugged her, holding the back of her head, burying her face in his chest. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll even take you out to dinner, ok?"

Sakura nodded after a sigh of annoyance in him having to leave. "Alright but be safe."

"If I can survive 3 years with that perverted sage without becoming a pervert, I can survive escorting the Hokage." Naruto said.

Sakura broke away from the hug. "You're such a liar about being a pervert." Naruto laughed at her remark.

Xxxxx

Naruto met Danzō and Itachi at the front gate.

"Itachi nii, Danzō-sama, shall we get going?" They nodded and then they were on their way.

"So, Itachi, how's married life?" Naruto asked while nudging him.

"It's amazing. Izumi is great, I'm great, life's great. Also, how would you like to be an uncle?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "No way. Izumi's pregnant?" Itachi nodded. "Congratulations nii-san." Naruto said while shaking his hand.

"How are you and Sakura? I'm guessing you've moved in with Sakura because you haven't been in the compound for months." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I moved in with her. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch with you guys, after what Sasuke said, I was really mad." Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's ok little brother. Whatever happens, I'll always love." Naruto said thank you and they continued to walk.

 **In the Land of Iron**

"Halt. Name, rank, and village." A samurai stopped Danzō.

"Danzō Shimura, kage, Konohagakure no Sato." The samurai checked his clipboard and let him pass. He then pointed to Naruto and Itachi.

"Naruto Uchiha, jōnin, Konohagakure no Sato." He let him pass.

"Itachi Uchiha, jōnin, Konohagakure no Sato." He let him pass also.

 **In the meeting**

"Madara Uchiha is declaring war against the Five Great Nations. The Fourth Great Shinobi War is about to happen, and we don't have a game plan." The Raikage, A, said.

"I say we make a shinobi alliance between all the nations. Madara is the common enemy, not each other." Gaara said.

Onoki chuckled. "Foolish youngster, to hell with the idea of me teaming up with Konoha."

"Still mad about the Yondaime kicking Iwa's ass I see." A laughed.

Onoki scoffed. "But did we try to steal a jinchuriki and get our asses kicked by, oh wait, the Yondaime when he was 10." That shut A right up.

"Everyone stop yelling. I say we listen to the young kage, he says something pretty wise." The Mizukage, Mei, says.

"I, too, believe we should make an alliance. It's probably the only way we'll be able to down Madara." Danzō said, finally speaking up.

"If we make this alliance, who will be the leader. We can't have Iwa because they've used the Akatsuki to fight." A says.

"I say we nominate the Kazekage. He has a clean slate. Plus, it was his idea." Mei says.

After about 20 minutes of arguing, they finally agreed that Gaara should be the leader of the shinobi alliance.

"Well, if there aren't any more things to discuss, this summit is dismissed. Let's get ready for war." A said as he got up from his seat. Everyone else did the same and left for their villages.

 **In Konoha with Naruto back**

Naruto and Sakura were laying in the bed. Sakura was laying on Naruto's bare chest while he stroked her hair.

"What happened at the summit?" Sakura asked with her eyes still closed.

"We're going to war…against Madara Uchiha and his white zetsu army." Naruto said.

Sakura lifted from his chest. "Really? It was so peaceful though."

Naruto lowered her head back on his chest. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We're teaming up with the other nations in one big shinobi alliance."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just annoyed that we can never have peace for at least a year. Ain't no rest for the weary I guess." Naruto chuckled and kissed her head.

"Well, we are shinobi. I'm tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Before you sleep, I just want to say that I'm happy you moved in with me." Sakura said as she snuggled in his chest more.

"I am too, Sakura-chan." He yawned. "I am too."

* * *

 **Tormint: Sorry for not updating, I was sick, so I wasn't really doing anything but laying in bed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**

 **Next chapter will be the war excluding the Kaguya fight, but I will put a lot of fights in it to substitute for it. Again, sorry for not updating.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have an amazing, day, afternoon, or evening depending on when you read this. Tormint out!**


End file.
